User talk:LegsDiamond
Welcome Hey there, LegsDiamond! Welcome to Boardwalk Empire Wiki! Thanks for editing the File:Dunn Purnsley.png page. We're building up the Boardwalk Empire wiki and your edits help. So thank you! If you have any questions or just want to say hello — swing by by one of the admins talk pages: meighan, Cook Me Plox, Opark 77. -- Opark 77 (Talk) 17:34, December 15, 2011 Hello Hey pedemano / Legs. Welcome aboard. You've done a good job on your user page already, nice pic! I've signed into the chat (which is linked on the right of the main page or here) so hit me up there for help.--Opark 77 18:05, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Getting help If I'm slow to respond on chat then leave a note on my talk page and I'll bring the window back up. If I'm offline just let me know what you wanted help with and I'll drop you a message when I get back.--Opark 77 18:15, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Recaps That would be great Legs, thank you. I'm going to keep working on Season 1 in order for now so if you can help with any early season 2 episodes that would be a big help and you certainly wouldn't be duplicating anything I'm currently working on. I'm about 15 mins into recapping "The Emerald City" at the moment.--Opark 77 09:53, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Questions about character pages Q''1. The factual people who appear in the show like Rothstein or Siegel, do we use their actual birthdate, birthplace, and age at the time of the current season? Regardless if they've never given that info in the show? I'm wondering because the actor who plays Johnny Torrio is considerably older than he would have been in real life.'' A1. Yes. We use historical birthdates for characters whose name on the series matches the name of a historical figure until the show contradicts them. I believe Eljuma has also commented how Antonacci is much older than Torrio - I think we should use the best source available. The show is the primary source. Historical dates are a better secondary source than the birth dates of actors so we follow history until a better source says otherwise. This is open to debate and if several people feel we should do otherwise I will happily acquiesce. Q''2. Also, how about events that actually happens but hasn't on the show yet? How far do we go with that? Should Benny, who is obiously Bugsy Siegel, be refered to as such? Or Joe Masseria's war for control over the Morrello Crime Family, is going to be completely passed over if the producers do make the jump to 1923 in season 3.'' A2. On the pages for characters from the show we should go no further than the show has gone. I have been planning to start historical figure articles e.g. Arnold Rothstein (historical figure) which will detail the history of the inspiration for the characters and the ways the fictional version is different from the real one but have not found time for this yet. If we are going to explore areas where the show might follow history that should be clear to the reader so that readers unfamiliar with the history won't stumble on information that they might consider a spoiler. Q''3. Finally, editing or adding information to character pages or even summaries. What's the criteria for it? I'd like to add things but don't feel right about editing or alterating someone else's work.'' A3. Be bold. Its a collaborative project and anyone who writes for us should be prepared to have their work edited. I wrote a large portion of the content and I certainly am happy to see my work edited. Feel free to improve my work wherever you can.--Opark 77 19:34, December 26, 2011 (UTC) AR on main page Good suggestion (and flattery will get you everywhere). I've added AR and moved all our recently deceased characters to the lower tier. Not sure why he wasn't already on there; I didn't build it originally. Lansky I will hold off on as he is not a starring character (yet). We will need to rejig it again for season 3 so I will add him then if he joins the starring cast at that point.--Opark 77 22:23, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Ourselves Alone How is that recap coming? It is one of the last three now. Do you think you will finish in time for the third season or would you like a hand?--Opark 77 (talk) 17:35, September 13, 2012 (UTC)